Bond
by Erry-kun
Summary: Hari di mana Kouki tahu kenyataan bahwa Seijuurou adalah seorang Omega, adalah hari di mana mereka terikat satu sama lain. Omegaverse. Furihata/Akashi. FuriAka.


Furihata Kouki tidak pernah menyesal dilahirkan sebagai salah satu dari mereka yang disebut _Alpha_ , meskipun awalnya dia merasa risih karena kebanyakan _Alpha_ tidak terlihat seperti dirinya; seperti _binatang yang haus darah_. Meskipun awalnya Kouki ragu pada jati dirinya sendiri, beberapa kali bisa mendeteksi _Omega_ yang sedang mengalami masa _Heat_ kemudian menyadarkannya bahwa kenyataan itu bukanlah sebuah isapan jempol belaka.

Sejak kecil hingga sekarang dirinya memasuki usia belia, Kouki tidak banyak bermain dan berkumpul dengan _Alpha_ yang lain. Dia juga tidak mengambil pekerjaan elit di dalam kerajaan seperti kebanyakan _Alpha_ , hanya pekerjaan biasa yang diambilnya di kota. Alih-alih, Kouki punya seorang teman kecil, Akashi Seijuurou namanya; laki-laki berambut dan bernetra merah yang secantik batu _ruby_. Dia bukan seorang _Alpha_ , mungkin _Beta_. Meskipun begitu, mereka menjadi teman yang akrab, _sangat_ akrab.

Namun, kejadian di suatu hari—tatakala Kouki mengunjungi Seijuurou dan menceritakan tentang gadis cantik sebaya mereka yang baru saja pindah mendiami distrik itu—Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Dia tidak banyak bereaksi pada setiap tuturan kalimat Kouki kecuali mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas. Kouki yang curiga pada gerak-geriknya segera memeriksa dahi Seijuurou untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa suhu tubuhnya panas sekali seperti orang yang sedang demam.

Kouki pikir itu hanya demam biasa. Dengan khawatir diraihnya bahu Seijuurou, memintanya istirahat saja di ranjang kamarnya.

Namun, kemudian Seijuurou menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke lantai, sepertinya lemas sekali hingga tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Napasnya berat dan terputus-putus. Wajahnya memerah lemas dan—entah kenapa—dia sebenarnya terlihat semakin cantik dengan itu.

Kouki menyatukan alisnya, mengeras tatapan matanya.

Ini bukan sebuah kejadian yang asing.

Kemudian instingnya seketika berteriak, membawa sinyal yang sudah sangat biasa Kouki terima; _Omega_ yang sedang mengalami masa _Heat_. Sial. Melalui besarnya sinyal tersebut memukul-mukul kepala Kouki, membuat dirinya ikut merasa _panas_ , _Omega_ yang dimaksudkan adalah yang terduduk tepat di hadapannya.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat senada karamel itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya yang berlebihan tatkala dirasakannya Seijuurou mencengkram kakinya kuat, sarat akan permohonan.

"Furihata- _kun_ ... tolong aku— _haahh_ —"

Entah karena _panas_ Seijuurou yang membawanya mendekat, entah karena tidak tega melihatnya gemetar lemas, entah karena insting Kouki sendiri sebagai seorang _Alpha_ , sentuhan pertama terjadi hingga sekian menit waktu berjalan membuatnya berubah menjadi cumbu dalam dan napas hangat.

Seijuurou tidak pernah berhenti menggerang dan berteriak.

Mendengarnya, Kouki mulai terbawa suasana hingga pada akhirnya dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa semua _Alpha_ itu sama, bahkan dirinya sendiri; _seperti binatang yang haus darah_.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Bond © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, fantasy au, alpha/beta/omegaverse, t plus for implicit sex scene.**

* * *

 **Bond**

 **.: FuriAka :.**

* * *

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit lamanya Akashi Seijuurou duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri seraya memikirkan beberapa hal. Semenjak Seijuurou tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _Omega_ tatkala _Heat_ pertamanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, semua hal dalam hidupnya berubah dalam waktu singkat. Beberapa disyukurinya, beberapa disayangkannya.

Seijuurou berdenyit, memindahkan tatapan matanya ke luar jendela, menerawang jauh menembus kilau jingga.

Tentang kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari yang mereka sebut _Omega_ , Seijuurou hanya terkejut, tidak menyesal. Tentang kenyataan bahwa _Alpha_ yang telah membuatnya terikat adalah sahabat terbaiknya, _seharusnya_ Seijuurou juga tidak pernah merasa menyesal. Seijuurou menyukai Kouki, mereka bisa bercerita satu sama lain tentang berbagai hal selama berjam-jam tanpa sedikit pun merasa bosan. Beberapa orang juga menganggap bahwa pasangan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia adalah sahabat terdekat, yang tersenyum bersama, yang bergurau bersama.

Namun, Kouki menceritakan banyak hal pada Seijuurou. Termasuk, ketika dia merasa jatuh cinta. Seijuurou tahu orang-orang yang pernah menarik perhatian Kouki, dia bilang _cinta_. Seijuurou yakin Kouki juga menyukainya, tapi hanya menyayanginya sebagai teman terbaik. Kenyataan bahwa mereka terikat dan kemungkinan besar hanya Seijuurou yang menikmati hal ini benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya.

Semenjak saat itu, Kouki mengajaknya tinggal bersama dan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Tentu, _mating_ berarti sebuah ikatan yang nyaris seperti kau sebut _pernikahan_. Bahkan lebih dari itu, mereka terikat dari dalam dan hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh Dewa Kematian. Mereka menjalani kehidupan normal seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi, Kouki tetap selalu bercerita banyak hal tentang kesehariannya, kecuali Seijuurou sadar bahwa Kouki tidak pernah lagi berbicara tentang jatuh cinta atau semacamnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Seijuurou, pasangannya, hanya menganggapnya seperti teman berbagi kamar.

Seijuurou pernah menggumamkan kata maaf pada Kouki beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kemudian yang didapatinya adalah hanya senyuman tipis yang Kouki berikan, seolah menyatakan bahwa hal ini bukanlah kesalahan Seijuurou sama sekali dan Kouki cukup menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

Jika _mating_ memiliki cara untuk bercerai, Seijuurou sudah melepaskan Kouki bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai.

Lelah memikirkan banyak hal yang justru membuatnya semakin depresi, Seijuurou membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, telentang sehingga tatapannya mengarah lurus pada atap tempat tinggal mereka yang sederhana. Mungkin beberapa menit tidur siang akan menjernihkan otaknya, setidaknya membuatnya lupa untuk sementara waktu.

Seijuurou menutup matanya perlahan, menyamankan posisinya di atas helaian seprai. Beberapa menit hening bersama angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka, Seijuurou merasa sangat tenang, nyaris terjun begitu saja ke alam mimpi.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa tidak nyaman, Seijuurou membuka kembali kedua matanya hampir secara refleks. Sensasi itu diikuti dengan gemuruh jantungnya yang menguat, memukul-mukul dada. Seijuurou tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, hingga perlu begitu banyak waktu baginya untuk sadar bahwa hari itu adalah sudah lewat sekitar satu bulan setelah masa _Heat_ pertamanya tempo lalu. Sial. Seijuurou tidak siap untuk panas luar biasa yang nanti akan menyerang tubuhnya, membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa gatal, haus akan sentuhan.

Sial sekali Seijuurou terlambat menyadarinya bahwa tentu saja Kouki menyadari kondisi tubuhnya yang berubah, sejauh apapun dia berada. Kemudian terdengar pintu rumah yang dibuka dengan suara yang terlalu kencang dan seruan Kouki memanggil namanya dengan khawatir. Seijuurou berusaha mengantisipasinya secepat mungkin, menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai, berjalan merangkak dengan tubuh gemetar hebat ke arah pintu kamar.

"Sei, tunggu—!"

— _Bam_!

Seijuurou berhasil menutup pintu dan menguncinya tepat waktu. Kouki terus memanggil-manggil namanya seraya memukul-mukul pintu meminta Seijuurou mempersilakannya masuk. Namun, Seijuurou tetap diam dengan tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu, terlalu lemah dirinya untuk sekadar beranjak kembali ke atas ranjang.

Mungkin waktu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit hingga suara Kouki tidak lagi terdengar dari balik pintu. Langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh dan Seijuurou bersyukur tentang itu. Oke, menahan rasa _panas_ ini sendirian mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Atau mungkin dia bisa _menusuk_ dirinya sendiri dengan jari. Jika hal itu bisa menetralisir keinginan seks berlebihan pada dirinya ini, Seijuurou mau tidak mau harus melakukannya.

Berisik pada pikirannya sendiri seketika kandas tatkala terdengar bunyi seperti sesuatu merusak dahan-dahan kecil pada pohon apel yang tumbuh besar di luar sana. Seijuurou tidak sempat mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja Kouki muncul melalui jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka, entah kekuatan apa yang bisa membuatnya memanjat pohon tinggi itu dengan begitu cepat.

Ternyata sungguh benar bahwa _Alpha_ , seperti apapun dia, adalah seperti _binatang yang haus darah_.

Terutama ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dan Seijuurou melihat betul bagaimana kedua mata Kouki yang biasanya sungguh bulat penuh keramahan, kini menajam bahkan sedikit tampak menyeramkan, menusuknya hingga semakin tidak berdaya. Kouki bergeming setengah berjongkok pada kusen jendela, menatap Seijuurou dengan hembusan napas berat seperti melihat mangsa untuk makan malam yang menggiurkan.

Seijuurou seketika merasakan gemuruh dadanya kian mengencang, menyiksa. Kouki tampak lain dari biasanya tapi kemeja acak-acakkan yang terbuka dua kancing teratas dan rambutnya yang kian berantakan membuatnya terlihat memukau. Seijuurou benar-benar meleleh pada pesonanya, pada Kouki yang sedang dalam keadaan _aktif_ seperti ini.

Seijuurou sempat berusaha bergerak menjauh meskipun hal tersebut seperti tidak ada gunanya. Kouki bergerak dengan begitu cepat hingga dia tidak sempat menyadarinya. Tahu-tahu pakaiannya telah sobek dan Kouki menggigit permukaan lehernya kuat-kuat, memancing teriakan melengking Seijuurou terdengar menggoda telinga. Napas Seijuurou yang semakin tersendat-sendat tidak sama sekali membuat Kouki melepaskan gigitannya. Dia baru berhenti dan menutupnya dengan jilatan panas tatkala gigitan itu berhasil membuat permukaan kulit putih Seijuurou mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Cumbu yang dalam dia berikan, memain-mainkan lidah Seijuurou nyaris begitu kasar. Keadaan Seijuurou yang panas dan gemetar justru membuat Kouki haus menyentuhnya lebih dalam, membuatnya lebih banyak mengeluarkan suara menggoda.

Seijuurou akui permainan Kouki sangat menyakitkan, tapi apa yang lebih menyakitkan adalah apa yang dia rasakan di dalam dadanya.

 **.: ~ :.**

Seijuurou tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi sekian jam yang lalu, tahu-tahu dirinya terbangun di bawah penerangan minim kamar mereka, hanya diterpa tipis cahaya bulan yang memasuki jendela. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan berbekas merah jambu, beberapa darinya bahkan membiru. Ini tepat seperti keadaannya saat seks pertama mereka tempo lalu dan Seijuurou tidak perlu bertanya-tanya meskipun tidak banyak yang bisa dia ingat tentang apa saja yang terjadi ke belakang.

"Sei, kau bangun?"

Lamunan pendeknya luntur seketika tatkala suara Kouki yang lembut dan sarat akan kehangatan itu terdengar begitu dekat, hingga Seijuurou kemudian sadar bahwa Kouki sejak tadi sebenarnya berbaring di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak secara refleks menjawab. Alih-alih, dirinya melempar pandangan ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Kouki.

Mendapati reaksi tersebut, Kouki menghela napas dan tersenyum khawatir. Sekian detik hening, suaranya terdengar lagi kemudian, "Aku sudah menduga ini, Sei. Kau ... takut padaku?" katanya, suaranya terdengar melemah di ujung kalimat, terdengar menyakitkan.

Dengan cepat, Seijuurou menoleh kembali pada Kouki, "Tidak, tidak seperti itu—"

"Ayolah," Kouki mendekat padanya, hembusan napasnya terasa kuat menggelitiki leher Seijuurou. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Kau _sahabatku_ , 'kan?"

Seijuurou hanya bergeming, mendengar Kouki menyebutnya _sahabat_ justru sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Tidak kunjung mendapat reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, Kouki meraih pelan sebelah tangan Seijuurou, memain-mainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik; secantik patung ukiran kaca. "Lihat apa yang aku lakukan padamu," ujarnya, merujuk pada beberapa merah jambu yang mewarnai permukaan lengan Seijuurou. "Ini tentu sangat menyakitkan."

"Tidak, Kouki, kau tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" Kouki membalas, terlalu cepat dan menyentak. "Kenapa menutup pintu?"

Seijuurou tidak langsung menjawab, kepalan tangannya menggenggam erat. "Aku tahu kau tidak senang berakhir menjadi pasanganku," Seijuurou menjawab sendu dan Kouki benci mendengar nada suaranya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku, tidak melihatku seperti _itu_. Kita bisa berakhir seperti ini karena instingmu sebagai seorang _Alpha_. Tapi, Kouki, kau yang _asli_ tidak bisa menerima ini."

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kouki mengalihkan tatapannya menerawang pada langit-langit kamar mereka. Setiap detik yang terbuang itu sebenarnya kian membuat Seijuurou merasa takut, entah kenapa. "Sei," Kouki membuka suara kemudian, nada suaranya terdengar lebih serius dari biasanya. "Kita sudah lama bersama dan aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu."

Seijuurou menatap Kouki secara refleks.

"Aku _memang_ tidak mencintaimu."

Hening sejenak di mana Seijuurou meraskan tubuhnya tertusuk begitu dalam. Sial. Kalau bisa, dia tidak mau mendengar jawaban itu.

"Bahkan belum bisa mencintaimu seperti pasanganku sendiri hingga sekarang."

Kepalan tangan Seijuurou mengerat, ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Karena itu," Kouki kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seijuurou, maka tatapan mereka bertemu. Kedua netra merah Seijuurou melebar, tatkala mendapati begitu seriusnya ekspresi Kouki saat ini. "Aku harap kau mau menungguku, Sei."

Entah senyuman Kouki yang begitu meneduhkan atau karena alasan lainnya, Seijuurou merasakan hatinya menghangat. Beberapa detik hening di mana Seijuurou tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, pada akhirnya dia membuka suara kemudian, "Entah kenapa, aku tidak yakin," Seijuurou menjawab, setengah bergurau.

"Hm?" Kouki bergumam, nyaris tertawa. Lalu dia bergerak cepat mendekat, wajahnya tepat berada di atas kepala Seijuurou. Tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan di balik selimut. "Haruskah aku mengecupi setiap lukamu ini untuk menunjukkan kesungguhanku?" Kouki tersenyum meremehkan, jari-jarinya bermain-main di atas noda merah di permukaan kulit leher Seijuurou, memberi sensasi geli yang memalukan.

Sedikit tersentak, Seijuurou menyatukan alisnya bersama kedua sisi pipinya yang terasa panas. Tapi kemudian dia kembali menatap Kouki secara intens, "Kalau begitu _lakukan,_ " katanya, suaranya terdengar menantang meskipun sedikit merah di pipi membuat Seijuurou terlihat menggemaskan.

Kouki terkejut mendengarnya, pipinya ikut merona tipis karena tersipu. Namun, tidak banyak memberikan waktu untuk bergeming, dia segera membuka suara dengan begitu yakin, "Tentu, _Tuan Putri_ ," seraya memulai kecupan pertamanya, di punggung tangan Seijuurou yang diraihnya mesra.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Anjaaaay ini apaan :""") oh why ukeshi sangat uke dan whyy furihata versi _alpha_ sungguh liar(?) dan WHY INI KEJU BANGET NJIR :""") duh imajinasi saya aneh aneh aja ya ;""")

Sumpah sebenarnya saya lagi uas /ai maneh/ tapi sedikit(?) mengorek info tentang Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse ternyata membuat jari-jari ini gatal sekali ingin mengetik fanfik :"D dan ini adalah hasilnya :""") maap kalau aneh...saya pakai Fantasy AU!Omegaverse meskipun gak menjadikan mereka _werewolf_ seperti pada umumnya, sebenarnya sah sah aja kan namanya juga AU /plakk/

Oke, maapkan curhatan di atas sana :") pertanyaan, kritik, dan sarannya boleh banget~ jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak review, kawan kawan! Terima kasih banyak, ya! :3


End file.
